1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a burn-in correction technology for a light-emitting display panel.
It should be noted that the invention proposed by the inventors includes aspects of a light-emitting display device, an electronic apparatus, a burn-in correction device, and a program.
2. Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely prevalent in products such as computer displays, mobile terminals, and television receivers. Although liquid crystal display panels are widely adopted now, narrow view angles and slow responses are still pointed out continuously.
On the other hand, organic EL displays composed of light-emitting elements are capable of achieving thin shapes without backlights, high luminance, and high contrast, in addition to overcoming the problems of view angles and responses. Therefore, organic EL displays are expected to be next generation display devices superseding liquid crystal displays.
Incidentally, organic EL devices or, other light-emitting devices have their characteristics deteriorated in accordance with the light-emitting amount or the amount of light-emitting period.
On the other hand, contents of images displayed on light-emitting display devices are not uniform. Therefore, deterioration of a part of the light-emitting elements is easily advanced. For example, deterioration in luminance advances faster in a time display area (a static display area) than in other display areas (moving image display areas).
The luminance of the light-emitting element with advanced deterioration is lowered in comparison with the luminance thereof in other display areas. This phenomenon is generally called “burn-in.” Hereinafter, the deterioration of a part of the light-emitting elements is described as “burn-in.”
Presently, there are various methods as measures for remediating the “burn-in” phenomenon.
As related art documents, there can be cited JP-A-2003-228329, JP-A-2000-132139, and JP-A-2001-175221.